Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on NBC (May 16, 1980) Part 2
(On Christmas Eve, the candles are lit while a happy Tramp, now sporting a collar with a tag, grins) * Jim Dear: Alright, everybody. Watch the birdie. * (He is hit a few times by the rustler a little. He chuckles while a male puppy pulls the baby's rear of the pajamas. Then it's lifted by Lady, who grins before being placed in a box with three other dogs while Jim Dear and Darling prepare the baby and animals. Three are small and slender cocker spaniel puppies and the last one is a small and slender gray cairn terrier puppy with big brown eyes. They are known as Annette, Collette, Danielle and Scamp) * Jim Dear: Easy now. * (Scamp gets out of the box before Tramp smirks, holding his son by the tail) * Jim Dear: Hold it! * (They look before it flashes with smoke appearing in the air. He coughs before opening the window swiftly) * Jim Dear: I guess I used a little too much. * (Then, Jim Dear grins, noticing something outside) * Jim Dear: (grins) Whoops, Darling. Visitors. * (The blond with the parent dogs look outside. There, they see Jock and Trusty having a cast on his leg) * Darling: Visitors? Why, it's Jock! * Jim Dear: And good old Trusty. * (Jock looks at Trusty before wincing a bit) * Jock: Careful now, man. Careful. It's a wee bit slippery. * Trusty: Yes, that is. * (Just then, Jock slips, falling to the ground. In the house, Tramp barks with emotion with the puppies and baby heading to the door) * Jim Dear: Alright, boy! We'll let him in. * (Scamp only growls, pulling the baby's pajamas again before Darling picks her son up) * Darling: Oh, dear, not you, young man. You're going to take a nap. * (Then she heads to the bedroom with Scamp looking at her. Then, the other puppies see the door open with the two entering) * Jim Dear: Well, merry Christmas. Come in. Come in. If you just in the parlor, I'll see about refreshments. * (Scamp only growls, pulling only Darling's pant leg before Lady picks him up, heading to the room with the others) * Jim Dear: Oh Darling, where did you put the dog biscuits? You know, the box Aunt Sarah sent for Christmas. * (The puppies run around before playing with one another) * Darling: In the kitchen, Jim Dear. * Balto: Well, no doubt about it. They've had their mother's eyes. * (The girls grin as they come to him, grinning happily. Lady grins before looking at Jock, who grins, wearing a sweater) * Jock: Aye. But there's a bit of their father in them as well. * (Then he looks at Scamp pulling the string off part of the sweater before Jock helps him push Scamp off. Then, to his delight, he sees Tramp showing his collar proudly to him) * Jock: Well and I see you eventually acquired a collar. * Tramp: Oh yes, complete with license. * Trusty: Oh yes, a new collar. Caught the scent the moment I came in the house. * (As he speaks next, Jock looks annoyed at Scamp pulling the string from the sweater playfully before Lady picks him up, placing him in an opened gift box) * Trusty: "Trusty, I says. Trusty, somebody's wearing a new collar." * (The box tips over before Scamp comes out, but comes to Trusty, looking at him) * Trusty: Of course, now my sense of smell is very highly developed. Runs in the family, you know? * Jock: There'll be no living with him from now on. * Trusty: And as my grand-pappy, Old Reliable, used to say... (realizes) I don't recollect if I ever mentioned Old Reliable before? * (Danielle looks annoyed at Scamp pulling her ear before the girls speak) * Girl: No you haven't, Uncle Trusty. * Trusty: What? (grins) I haven't? Well, uh, as Old Reliable used to say; he'd say, uh, uh, he'd say, uh, uh...L33ts! * (The puppies wait anxiously before the bloodhound eventually grins) * Trusty: Doggone! You know. I completely forgot what it was he used to say. * (The others laugh while we pan out of the house with the snow falling before we pan out of the neighborhood and out of the city before it fades to black) * Chorus: (singing) Peace, my children of good will. Peace, my children, peace, be, inanimate.